


It's Been A Long, Long Time

by BrimiMay39



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frian, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, like literally - Freeform, okay imma go now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrimiMay39/pseuds/BrimiMay39
Summary: Brian and Freddie stay in the studio.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	It's Been A Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write anything so I decided to copy my story from Wattpad. The book is called Good Company | Queen One-Shots.  
> whoever's reading this, I appreciate ya'll for reading even though it's shitty-  
> A n y w h o
> 
> Enjoy <3.

_Circa 1973,_

Freddie always knew he had a crush on the taller boy, Brian. No, it wasn't just a crush. He was _falling in love_ with Brian. But Brian wasn't into men. Or so he thought. Being homosexual wasn't allowed, Freddie's thoughts were full of Brian's gorgeous body...thinking of how his soft his skin is...his fluffy black hair...his legs, _god those legs._ Freddie couldn't stop thinking about the guitarist's legs.

Knowing that he shouldn't think about Brian that way, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was just him and Brian in the studio. Brian was just strumming a tune on his guitar, which was not plugged into the amplifier, but he still strummed. Freddie was focused on writing the lyrics for his song. After a few tries of singing the song, Freddie stopped. He couldn't think. He couldn't focus. And he knows why.

_Brian._

Freddie puts his pen down and ran his free hand through his thick silky hair. He closed his eyes and exhaled. _God, what am I going to do?_ Freddie thought. He opened his eyes and looked at Brian who was still playing his guitar. He smiled and continued to watch him play. He was playing Stand By Me by Ben E. King. It was one of Freddie's favourite songs.

Freddie hummed and sang along to the tune.

_When the night has come and the land is dark_  
_And the moon is the only light we see_  
_No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Brian looked at Freddie. He smiled, which made Freddie blush, and continued as the singer sang.

_So darling, darling, stand by me, oh, stand by me_  
_Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_  
_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_  
_I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

With the last verse of the song, Brian decided to join in with Freddie. Harmonising their voices together, it was beautiful to hear them sing together. Freddie always loved that about Brian, he loves to sing with Freddie. No audience to perform for. No stage. Just Freddie. _With_ Freddie.

_And darling, darling, stand by me_  
_Darling, darling, stand by me_  
_Whenever you're in trouble_  
_Won't you stand by me, oh, stand by me_

With that, Brian stopped strumming and looked at Freddie, their eyes met and the singer blushed even more but he laughed, "that was beautiful, darling! I just wish you'd sing _with_ me on stage!" Exclaimed Freddie.

He stood up and grabbed a chair, placing it next to in front of Brian. He sat down and cleared his throat.

Brian blushed and chuckled, "well, I don't know about that, Freddie... You've already got Roger as your backup singer, don't you think that's enough?" He questioned, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to meet Freddie's eyes. He couldn't. He was too embarrassed to look at him. He blushed, even more, when he heard Freddie whine.

"But darling! Why? What makes you think that Roger's enough? Is it because of his falsettos? Well, okay his falsettos are quite..good, must I say but- but what about you? I want you with me...I mean on that stage. I want you on my side, Brimi."

Brian looked up at Freddie who was smiling, "o-oh.. okay, fine. I'll be with you.."

Freddie beamed and hugged Brian with joy, "I knew I could count on you!"

Brian smiled and hugged the singer back with his right arm since he had his left arm was holding Red Special's neck.

"No problem, Fred." He said softly.

Freddie broke the hug and blushed, "Sorry.." he said, sitting down on his seat.

Brian smiled, "it's fine...I actually liked it.."

Freddie looked at him and smiled, " well then... would you like to go on a date, darling?" He asked, praying that he would say yes.

"O-on a date? With me?"

"Of course!"

"Okay.."

"Great! How does 5 sound?"

"Good." Brian smiled.

"Alright, dress formal darling." He winked.

Brian blushed and smiled at Freddie. The singer stood up and kissed Brian on the cheek, "see you later darling."

When Freddie walked out of the studio, he gave a lot of fist bumps, yelling yeses. Brian was red like a tomato and smiled.

_"Did I just say yes to go on a date with Freddie?"_


End file.
